Affirmation
by Quirkette
Summary: A one-shot based on Arthur's realization of his feelings for Elia. Set during their early adolescent years while in Sunspear. Special appearance by Oberyn Martell. Characters: Elia Martell/Arthur Dayne. A little more focused on Elia Martell's character and personality. Hope you enjoy it. Please read and review, it would be really appreciated :)


**Hey guys, I've written another Elia/Arthur oneshot. At this point they will probably stay oneshots because I haven't fleshed out a multi-chapter story yet. This one is set while Elia and Arthur are still in Sunspear probably in their late teens or very early twenties. All characters, places and recognizable things are the property of G.R.R. Martin, so I own not a single thing. Please read, review and keep an eye out for future stories. Hope you all like it, thanks everyone. Thanks especially to the last reviewers on my previous fanfics. =)**

 _ **Affirmation**_

Amidst a thicket of dark green plants and bushes, Arthur spotted a flash of saffron fabric and dark hair.

He crept over and used his sword to cut away a nearby plant in his view.

Elia gasped as she moved back holding a green bud in her hand.

He frowned at her, "What are you doing?"

The young Princess shook her head and moved back to snipping at the green buds on the bush she had been tending to.

"Do not creep up on me again Arthur! I could have stabbed you with this dagger in fright." She warned.

He rolled his eyes, it was endearing when Elia meant to seem threatening to him.

"Yes I'm sure a squire such as myself would have been hard pressed for his defense."

Her usually gentle face scowled in annoyance. She hated being reminded of her own frailty.

The day had been hotter than usual and Arthur had fancied himself a dip into the palace fountains after his sparring session with the young Prince Oberyn. The palace had easily become one of the most awe-inspiring places he had seen and often he'd taken to purposefully taking longer paths within the palace grounds to inspect the lovely gardens the Martells maintained. He'd been wandering through the lush garden route when he had noticed the movement and had decided to investigate.

He took in her dark curls pinned atop her head to a side, her cheeks turned slightly pink in the heat despite her tanned skin and her loose cotton dress showing off her olive arms while she ran her fingers over the buds of flowers. She was clearly not attending any court matters this afternoon with her brother Doran.

"So…what was it that you said you were doing again?" he prodded after he uncorked a water skin and took a gulp.

He held out the skin to Elia and she paused to take a quick drink before setting her basket of plant buds down. Her forehead had developed a slight sheen of sweat and she wiped an arm across it.

"I'm collecting Jewel Weed for an anti-dote. Oberyn really outdid it yesterday…Father had guests from the Free Cities visiting and one of the daughters of a Lord said something to me about my dress or hair or something. I didn't even hear it properly to be honest…and then he went and filled her bed lining with poison ivy. The poor thing is covered in the most terrible blemishes…" Elia's face was lined with genuine concern for the stranger.

He grinned at her and shook his head incredulously.

"This girl insults you, the Princess of Dorne and you want to soothe her with balms? As wild as he can be, I side with Oberyn on this matter…she does not deserve your compassion."

Arthur had often wondered how in the midst of all the spear sharp Martells, Elia had been born so sweet and gentle. By no mistake she was just as Dornish as her family members in her tastes, features and her (at times) fiery temper. And although she did not receive the same combative training as the other Martells due to her health, she was skilled in archery, as well as the intricate knowledge of poisons.

Yet there was something about her that remained kind even when she faced the ugliness of the world and everyone in her presence felt it. There was not a soul who upon meeting her, would find anything negative to say of her nature as she seemed to get along with everyone with ease. Even the women, who seemed to be the most critical of those of their own sex, seemed to warm to Elia rather than her other female relatives. Yet he suspected it was due to her diplomatic conversation instead of the biting insinuations her cousins offered.

Once at a Highgarden ball they had all been invited to, one of the Reach ladies had commented on how ordinary Elia's beauty was for Dorne's supposed reputation.

However when Elia had heard she had laughed at Ashara's indignant re-telling of the comment and replied, "Well if that is the worst of their grievances with me, I must count myself lucky and perhaps apologize to the reputed beauties of Dorne on whom I must be a slight."

His sister had been less forgiving and had wondered aloud where all the supposed roses were in the Reach.

"I see only nettles and thornes, no sweet smelling flowers. In fact one of the girls was sweating so much in her gown, I felt an open window was needed"

Elia had patted her dearest friend's hand and remarked cheerfully, "As long as you are with me while we're in Westeros, my lack of beauty will be completed by your abundance of it. Those girls will be shocked to know of your Dornish roots I'm sure."

Ashara had relented in a grin and he was reminded how after himself, there was no-one closer to her than Elia, not even their other siblings.

Presently the slender Princess tossed a curly lock back over her shoulder and he snapped back to her talking away.

"…and anyways, it could be that one day she'll remember my kindness and hold a cleaner heart towards me and hopefully Sunspear…"

Elia glanced up as she spoke and stopped.

"What?" she asked when she recognized a strange look on his face.

He didn't answer for a moment, only continued to stare on at her. Her face fell slightly and glanced away.

"You think I'm being weak."

Her tone barely contained her flash of anger and he was reminded again of her defensiveness.

For a moment he felt a pang of annoyance at her tone. But he wasn't really annoyed at her. It was the fact that the sweetest and kindest woman he knew was swept aside as weak by those who could not match her in her humanity. So instead, they had decided to berate her for it until she herself was made to feel ashamed by it. Again it was just another testament to her character that she was ashamed and not proud of her own qualities.

But he didn't know how he could tell her this within the restraints of measured friendship…he was almost too close to the edge of what lay beyond that friendship. To speak openly of her qualities would lead to speech much too deep of friendly affection. He was not in a habit to say much and when he started emotionally, his mouth lost all filters to a genuine heart.

Even so when her hurt eyes and her gentle mouth pressed down in reflection, it caused the edges to blur in his mind.

She was not Princess Elia of Dorne, his royal grace and untouchable in her status. Elia held kindness for everyone, even strangers.

But for him she saved her bitter tears, the telling vulnerability not brought on by sickness or frailty but by the unfairness in her inabilities shaping her life as damaged to others.

For him she saved her most mischievous smiles and plots, the ones not shared with her brother even.

For him she saved her little kit of balms, the one she would use to bandage his cuts personally after his sparring sessions.

And for him she would save the gentlest kisses on his cheek after their time spent, a curious tender look in her eyes as she would.

There was also their age old friendship to fan it, a friendship deeper than the one he shared with Oberyn or any of the other squires. A friendship marked by an unspoken secrecy of the actual value they held for one another. His constant longing for more time spent with her in her company, her constant search for his assurances and their shared conversations without the need of words were all telling of something else.

He was not simply a lord's son, a squire to another. For her he was her protective knight, shielding her heart from the cruel reminders from the real outside world. He stood silent but strong in her defense and in the defense of all the values she held dear while others laughed.

But why he stood with her, even when not asked was something he had not yet revealed to her. He liked to think that he didn't need to…they spoke so much without speaking. If it was real, she would hear it without him having to say a word.

And if it was not, if she was not affected like he was – he would leave it. He would abandon all of these mad thoughts and stay her most loyal friend, her most loyal knight even as her heart-broken companion.

Arthur placed his hand under her chin, not failing to notice the contrast of her smooth skin against his roughened own. He tilted her face up so that she could not look elsewhere but into his purple eyes.

"Only fools would think you weak Elia, and I am not one. You are my dearest friend, the sweetest and fairest woman I know. You embody the compassion we Dornish are not remembered for and give this kingdom the gentleness it needs to fight its sneakier enemies. Never underestimate your knowledge and the power that comes from your qualities…"

Her smile warmed his suddenly fierce heart and he found himself mirroring it. Elia's dark eyes shimmered with that familiar tenderness and the wetness of tears.

"My true qualities must stem from the strength I get from you…your words. I must count myself so blessed that with you, Ashara and Oberyn…I have no excuse to feel pity on myself. You are so dear to me Arthur, I would be lost without you nearby to anchor me I feel." She placed her own hand over his under her chin.

He felt his heart quicken the slightest bit more. Was it nearing the moment he could no longer keep these feelings hidden?

Arthur stilled himself as Elia sheepishly smiled and continued to speak.

"Is it terrible that sometimes I hope you do not become 'the-most-famed- knight- in-all- of- Westeros' as Oberyn titles you? I know that sounds horrid for a dear friend to say but I cannot help feel selfishly possessive of you. If some Westeros lord was to offer you a knighthood in his faraway lands, I'm half tempted to let Oberyn use his mischiefs to let us keep you by our side."

The thought of leaving her for his passion of the sword pushed his heart to make a definite call. He wasn't sure if it was the mere fact that she was so close at the moment, still holding her hand over his, that it compelled him to reply with such confidence.

"It might be that it is not Oberyn's mischief that is needed to make me stay Elia…your possessiveness may speak volumes for my cause to stay…" He stared deeply into her eyes, noticing the recognition in hers.

Elia's cheeks tinged a deeper pink than before and her mouth parted slightly in surprise.

He could tell she knew what he was trying to say…she had known all along, he was now sure. But even so, he did not want this moment to go unrecognized for any reason. Definitely not in disguise of a passing jape.

"If you want me to stay Elia…I will stay with you always. My ambition, a knighthood, my country and my service…I could place aside – if you ever asked me to." He was thankful his voice did not waver, even though he felt his heart strum with the sudden fear of her rejection.

She took a deep intake of breath, and he moved ever so slightly closer. He could see all her lashes, the faintest quiver of her lips as she tried not to lift them into a smile.

This would the moment when she would speak finally.

"I-I could never have thought you would give up all you hold dear Arthur…for me. When I think of how I fe—"

There was a sudden slashing as a large shrub in front of them was cut at from the other side.

Arthur moved Elia behind him and pulled out his sword swiftly. Elia had almost jumped out of her skin in surprise and quickly held a hand onto his shoulder.

They both audibly groaned as Oberyn's boisterous face appeared out of the thicket, laughing raucously.

He broke out into another round of laughter as he took in the two in their defensive stances.

"What? Were you exchanging tales of dungeon ghosts or has the sun drained you of both of your valor today? I could measure that jump with a spear Elia." He grinned at his sister's eye roll.

She huffed and moved away from Arthur, close enough to Oberyn to twist his ear gently.

"Bursting into a conversation in the middle of the gardens is bound to scare anyone Oberyn! You can be so insufferable at times. Yes I hope that does hurt." She scolded him as he winced under her fingers.

He pulled himself away and bumped Arthur with his shoulder.

"And you, after all that display in the courtyard today…"

Arthur pushed his sword back into place and shook his head with a smile.

"Yes, I was hoping I could keep it to the courtyard instead of stealth attacks in the garden thank you."

He glanced at Elia who was purposefully gathering her things, suddenly wishing she was back by his side holding onto his shoulder.

Oberyn seemed oblivious to the intensity of the conversation the two had seemed to be having before he burst in. He did in fact, seemed to be more excited about something else.

"Well let's get going back to the palace the both of you…there seems to be some serious exchange occurring between mother and the King…we need to find out what it is. The ravens have been going back and forth since the last two days. It has something to do with us for sure Elia, mother keeps patting my head every time she kicks me out of her chambers…come. You must help me. I need her favorite faces around her to sneak through."

Elia smirked at her brother and then glanced at Arthur for a moment with shy eyes.

"Perhaps we should continue our talk later Arthur? When my brother does not need me to manipulate our mother for his insatiable curiosity?" she half jested.

Arthur smiled at her warmly and nodded. "Of course…"

Oberyn started to drag them both out of the scrubs in a rush.

"Yes yes, you can exchange maester journals of garden shrubbery later. Let's go before we miss it all…"

The two followed him slowly, glancing back at each other every few minutes or so through Oberyn's detailed theories of what was being discussed in these unofficial letters from the King.

The sun was not as harsh as before, and instead of wanting shelter from it they enjoyed its warmth.

Arthur closed his eyes for a moment, his heart beating deliriously. For a moment before Oberyn had burst through, Elia had all but confirmed the way he felt.

He could not wait to speak to her again, alone, to hear what he needed. To know that his heart was to receive the affirmation he had been so scared to see denied this whole time. But now he knew, it would come…with a little more patience, he would be soothed soon.

 **THE END**

 **I hope you enjoyed that guys. I don't know if many people are into Elia and Arthur but I really like their possible backstory. This one was a little long but please review if you liked it or even to let me know what you would like more or less of.**

 **Thanks for reading =)**


End file.
